With the proliferation of mobile computing, users are often not directly connected to a printer but need hard copies of electronic documents. Since the devices are mobile, the users can be located anywhere, and are not necessarily connected to the same network as their printer. Printing an electronic document located on a mobile device is typically a disconnected two step process. The mobile device user will first transmit the document to a system connected to a printer using the mobile device, and then initiate printing the document from the printer-connected system. This requires that the user be located at the printer connected system to complete the process.
Electronic documents can also be in any number of formats that may not be supported for viewing on the mobile device or printing on the printer-connected system. These incompatibilities can be the result of different applications or operating systems using different document formats. Electronic document incompatibilities can add an additional step for printing an electronic document located on a mobile device.